The prince and the commoner
by M.Luka
Summary: Luka meets prince Gakupo in the woods, who, by the way, was being chased by the blue kingdom's guards. what will happen when they travel to the palace and on the way there have some encounters? GakupoxLuka and some jealous peeps.
1. The meeting

In a faraway kingdom lived a young girl, her name was Luka. This girl was smart, clever and beautiful. She had pink hair ,a slender body and beautiful blue eyes. Luka grew up in poverty with her father and her brother and sister, twins , named Rin and Len who she loved dearly. It was unfortunate for her mother to die a few months after her siblings were born, but life is unexpected in many ways.

Luka was more beautiful than any other girl in the kingdom, tens and hundreds of men have been her suitors, which is why her father has high expectations for her, but alas he was not satisfied, he called his daughter to him and said, "Luka you have to marry a prince! We will not hunger anymore, we will live in the high class society for generations! You are smart and beautiful, you will marry one in no time at all!" Luka protested," but father, I cannot marry a prince for his money, shouldn't I love at all?" her father answered," you have no need for love in this world, all you need is power and money! Besides don't you love your brother and sister? Don't you think they would be happy to have everything they had ever wanted?" Luka said,"but father…" her father spoke bitterly," but what!?", "I will try father, I will excuse myself now, goodnight father" Luka went to her room and cried a little, then went to her bed and slept.

A few days later, as she was walking along a path in the forest, she bumped into a young man who was running and hit her. He wore commoner's clothes as if it was his first time wearing it, he had violet silky hair and a sword at his side, his breathing was hard and he had small scratches and bruises on his arms and legs. He turned around, looked at her and said quickly," please be quiet" he then grabbed her and hid behind a tree, his hand over her lips, she blushed and her heart started beating faster and louder, she mumbled and tried to shout, but then she heard men running around saying," where is he? We need to capture him or else we'll be beheaded by the king!" another said," ugh! We stepped into enemy territory too! That brat is going to pay!" the voices started to get weaker and weaker , until they vanished. Finally the man let Luka go and said ,"I'm sorry, did you get hurt?" ," I-I'm fine, anyway who are you? What do those men want with you? Why do they need to capture you?" He then replied ,"You are a woman of many questions, but first of all my name is Gakupo-" she then said in surprise," PRINCE GAKUPO!? OF THE VIOLET KINGDOM?!" he then replied," ah, yes that's me" she hastily replied, "but I thought you or he or whatever was captured by the blue kingdom?!" he replied ," well, I'll explain it to you then…

_I am gakupo, third prince of the violet kingdom. We are still at war with the blue kingdom for political reasons, and so while I was crossing the borders to go to the green kingdom to negotiate, I was captured and taken back to the blue kingdom, luckily ,I knew how to untie ropes and unlock doors & locks ,But it took me a week to do so and finally escaped. I ran and ran, they chased me but I was able to hide, and find a place to rest. I was able to cross the borders back to my kingdom, but alas they still chased me, and then I bumped into you…_

"Oh, so that's what happened .anyway we are at a small countryside ,it'll take a day or two to reach the palace. If you do not mind, I can let you rest at my house" he replied, "I would be lying to say I don't need to rest, so I happily accept it" _TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. thank you

They walked along another path and saw a small house, there they went in and saw Rin and Len, " Onee-san, who's the dirty man behind you?" said Rin innocently," ummm…. His name is Gaku, he's the brother of my friend", Luka said," ohhhhh, ne! ne! can he play with us?" "NO! you ca-"as Luka was saying this she was cut off," Of course I will" said Gakupo kindly, and also signalling Luka to say," Fine, you can play with him, but don't go too far from the house, also don't go to the river!" "yes, yes , we know…" they said in unison annoyingly

As Luka was cleaning the house, the door flung open and her father came in," Good Afternoon Father" Her father replied," Yeah, good afternoon, where's your brother and sister"" they went out to play",she replied," very well, now have you chosen a suitor?" surprised she answered ,"FATHER! I thought I said that I wouldn't choose yet!" " you need to choose one quickly, we don't have your whole lifetime to choose" "Y-Yes father, B-but can't I choose one in a year or something?" " you have a week" " what!? B-But father,I-I can't choose that fast!" " No buts! You have so many suitors to choose from-" just then they heard screaming from outside, They ran and saw that Rin was being carried away by the current of the river and that Gakupo was swimming after her, she quickly saw her little brother, Len, shivering and crying, " what happened Len?!" ,"R-Rin g-got too c-close to t-the r-river and f-fell" seeing that, she hugged her brother tightly and prayed, minutes later they saw Gakupo running towards them with Rin in his arms, unconscious .

"RIN! Come on! Wake up!" Luka was shivering with fear of her sister dying," Relax, she's just unconscious due to fear and shock" Said Gakupo intently," we have to get her in the house" said her father. They changed Rin's clothes, lay her on the bed, and covered her with blankets with hot water by her side. Luka then realised that gakupo was still soaking wet, and offered him some fresh ,dry clothes to wear," thanks" "n-no I should be the one to thank you, for saving my sister"" now, ummm, you can change your clothes in that room" "sure", he went inside the room and locked it". Luka's father came in the house with a bag of medicine and asked," who was that young man?" " umm, he is my friend's brother, his name is Gaku" "hmmm, his name is awfully like our country's prince's name, prince Gakupo" " n-no, h-he's just my friend's brother, besides why would a prince be here" "hmmm,so where does he live?" "in the capital, they used to live here, and then they moved to the capital" " okay, but why did he come here?" "father you're asking too many questions, can we save that for later ,then in came Gakupo," did someone call my name?" " we were just talking about you, father he just visited and needs to go back to the capital, umm, His sister wants me to stay at her house for a week, can I?" "if it gets you a prince for a suitor, sure" Gakupo laughed a little, "father! Anyway we're leaving in three days, can you give us some money? Oh! And I also owe her sister some money" " fine, here" handing her a bag full of coins,"where did you get all this money?" "Oh, I got it all from your suitors who come by" "and you never told me?! Anyways it's getting late, good night" she looked at Gakupo and said," Gakupo, you can stay in that room, it's empty" pointing to a room "it was my mother's" she said in a whisper-like way, Gakupo thinking about the situation just said goodnight and went to the assigned room TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Start of the journey

The next day, Luka woke up early to make breakfast for her family and now, prince Gakupo. A few minutes later, Gakupo came in and saw Luka making breakfast and asked,

"can I help you with anything?"

she replied," okay, can you go and wake up the twins?"

" sure"

he then walked into the twins' room and Luka heard her brother and sister snoring for a minute, and laughing in another. Rin and Len walked out of the room, scratching their eyes and still giggling, she asked Gakupo

" what did you do to them?"

he replied with a smile," my signature wake up move, tickling"

she was blank for a moment and burst out laughing a minute later," your signature move is tickling!?"

"I have brothers and sisters too, you know?"

Luka thought_ he's not such a spoiled prince I thought he was, _she blushed a little and felt her heart beating and thought,_ is it possible for a royal to fall in love with a commoner? Wait! What am I thinking!?,_

just then her father came in, still yawning, he asked ,"Luka, what's for breakfast?"

Luka said merrily," 5 scrambled eggs, 10 strips of bacon and I baked some bread"

they had fun as if it was a normal everyday occurrence and it was like this for a few days, and came the departure to the capital,

"father we're going now!"

"yeah, take care of yourselves "

"Ne! Ne!..." Said Rin, "…can't we go with onii-chan?"followed Len

" no you can't you little brats, what?, you're gonna leave your old man here all alone?"

they argued a little but said farewell to them with smiles on their faces until they could only see silhouettes .

they travelled from town to town and found a place to stay, there , they managed to buy medicine and food. As they were on their way back, Luka thought it was kinda awkward to bealone with prince Gakupo and said hastily,

"I-I'll head back early"

" huh?, ah, sure"

said the prince questioningly, what he didn't know was that Luka was blushing. Luka reached the Inn and quickly went up to their room, there she saw that there was only one bed, she immediately questioned the Inn keeper

" why is there only one bed in the room?"

" I'm sorry dear, it's the last one in the house, and aren't you and that handsome young man a couple?"

hearing that her face was as red as a cherry, her face felt numb and she stuttered,

"w-w-w-we're n-not a c-c-c-couple"

" oh, is that so, well then I'll prepare some pillows and a blanket, can one of you sleep on the couch?"

"no problem at all"

she went up her room, bringing the pillows and blankets with her, but struggling to keep them from falling

" don't you need help?"

said a man's voice, she turned and almost fell, fortunately the man caught her

" th-thank you"

she looked up and saw a young man, maybe 20, with beautiful blue hair and sea-blue eyes

"no problem, would you mind if I carried some of those?",pointing to the pillows

" u-uh, I wouldn't mind"

they walked to the room, placed the pillows on the couch and started a conversation

"my name is Luka, I am 18 and me and my companion are travelling towards the capital,"

"then, my name is Kaito, I'm a year older than you and I'm just visiting the country"

"oh, is that so"

" and what about your companion? where is she?"

" he's a guy, and he hasn't come back yet, so I'm waiting for him"

" is he your boyfriend?"

" n-no way! He's just my friend's brother-"

suddenly Gakupo came in saying, "hey, Luka, I'm ba-" noticing Kaito he says, "oh, look what we have here, a visitor"

Kaito with a harsh voice tells him, "hello prince Gakupo, it's been a while, last time I saw you, you were locked up in a cell, weren't you?"

Luka, who didn't know what they were talking about, interuppted , " um, guys what are you talking about? Kaito, how did you know he's prince Gakupo? Gakupo, how do you know him? and cells?"

"I'll explain everything, and I have a question for you, why is he here?"

"I'll explain too"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note

I'm so sorry I updated late, I was busy for the past week and wasn't able to make the story


	4. Kaito, the blue prince

"well, we have the prince of the blue kingdom right before us" said Gakupo sarcastically

Luka, astounded , said, "wait, what? You're the prince of the blue kingdom?"

" well, yea-"

"he's the guy who brought me to the blue kingdom", cutting Kaito off, "and he personally brought me to their prison"

"so that's what you mean about cells?"

"Yeah, and now it's your turn to tell me your story to why he's here", pointing to Kaito

"I was bringing pillows and blankets up the stairs and he helped me"

"Why were you bringing pillows and blankets?"

Luka, kinda embarrassed, explained, "As you can see, we only have one bed, so someone has to sleep on the couch"

"Oh, okay, now" ,turning to Kaito, " why are you here in the purple kingdom? Is it to capture the runway me?"

"Unfortunately, no, I came to negotiate business with the purple kingdom, you can say that I am here as a replacement of my father"

"What kind of business? Maybe exchanging me-"

"I'm here to initiate a pact with your country, I need to marry a girl from your country, if possible, one of your princesses"

"Oh really, then you're going to the capital?" asked Gakupo

"Yes I am"

"That's great! Why don't we go there together?" offered Luka

"Wait, wha-"

"I would love to" Kaito said ,This time, cutting Gakupo off

"Okay, now, why don't we go to sleep?" asked Luka

"Then, I should go back to my room, goodnight" said Kaito as he disappeared out of the room

"Gakupo, I'll take the couch, you take the bed"

"Huh? No I'll take the couch, you take the bed, I can't let a woman sleep on the couch" insisted Gakupo

"Same for me, I can't let the prince of my country sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed" argued Luka

"Then we'll both take the bed, I'll take one part you'll take the other"

"B-B-but , one bed!?"

Gakupo, noticing Luka's bright red face and embarrassment, said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you"

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant" Luka said in a panicky, stuttering tone

"If it's nothing then, good night" Gakupo walked to the bed, lay on it, and slept

"I-it's nothing" she walked to the bed and slept on her side

TO BE CONTINUED

I am sorry that this chapter was short, I'll make the next one longer, but I hoped you liked it


	5. slave traders!

Luka, turns from one side to another, _ohmygosh! I'm sleeping next to prince Gakupo! W-w-wait! What am I thinking?! Ugh, should just go to sleep…_

[next morning]

Luka slowly wakes up, looks to her side and notices that prince Gakupo wasn't there, she quickly got up and dressed in some travelling clothes, she went to the inn keeper and asked,

"Have you seen my companion?"

"Ah! If you mean the purple haired lad, he went out to buy something, he told me that if you woke up, I should tell you to eat breakfast first, so what do you want? You can pick anything you like from the menu"

"Surprise me"

Luka went to the nearby table and watched as the inn keeper ordered the cook, minutes later, she found herself in front of a breakfast to die for, 2 strips of bacon, a sunny side up egg with the softest bread she had ever felt, and a glass of pink lemonade. She giggled when she saw the pink lemonade, then she finished her breakfast and thanked the inn keeper, she heard the door open and saw two unexpected people side by side, prince Gakupo and prince Kaito, they were holding some stuff and bags

"Wow, I can't believe I can see you two together"

"I just happened to be at the same market with him" said Kaito

"That's what I should be saying! Anyway have you eaten your breakfast?"

Luka nodded

"Good, we need to set off early"  
"Huh? What about your breakfast?"  
"I'm not that hungry, and I packed some food too-"

"And we heard some news about bandits appearing at night, so we should really hurry" said Kaito cutting Gakupo off

"Ah, okay, I'll go get my bag upstairs"

"Okay, we'll just wait down here"

As soon as Luka got down, they paid the inn keeper and went on with their journey. Luka noticed the silent atmosphere (again) and tried to start a conversation.

"Um, so I heard that Gakupo, I mean, prince Gakupo was your friend"

"Hah! Right, like _he's _my _friend"_

"Dimwit, she said 'was'" mocked Gakupo

"Oh noooo, you did not just call me a-"

"Dimwit, yeah, so what?"

"You wanna fight? Then let's do it!"

"Right here, right now? Sure, I'd be glad to!"

_Oh my God, not again!_ Luka said to herself, she rushed in between them right when they were about to punch each other and….

THUD! Luka fell to the ground with both of her cheeks red and sore, luckily she was still conscious

"Oh shoot! Luka are you okay?" Kaito looked at Luka as if she was one of those weak, fragile women who were sick since birth.

"I think I am" ( _I am not okay! It hurts so bad! what are their fists made of steel? __**Sorry, writer's block)**_

Prince Kaito was about to help Luka up until Prince Gakupo carried her princess style.

"G-Gakupo! Put me down, I can walk myself!"

Gakupo didn't listen and carried Luka like that until They had to stop and rest under a tree.

Kaito passed Luka some water, while Gakupo was searching his bag and then gave Luka a piece of bread

After that the trio finished , they packed and continued our journey

The sun was about to set and Gakupo told Kaito to find some wood nearby, Luka waited for her order but received none

"Hey, Gakupo, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing"

"What? Gakupo, please give me something to do" Luka looked at him with puppy eyes and finally…

"Fine, we need some water and I heard a stream nearby, take the bigger bottle with you"

"Yes! Thanks Gakupo" Luka rushed to get the bottle and dashed to the stream

Luka found the stream, and filled the bottle with as much water as it could carry, she closed the bottle , she turned around , but then a group of bandits covered her mouth, she struggled to get out, then the person who seemed to be the leader of the (friggin') bandits spoke to her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, we just happen to have a client who said he wanted another slave, though, I don't know if he won't harm you"

Luka was scared, were these the bandits that Gakupo and Kaito were talking about? No, these were slave traders.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. help me

**Hey guys, I'm gonna start writing in points of views, the chapters before this were all in 3****rd**** person P.O.V, I'm sorry it's only now. Hope you understand.**

**Luka's P.O.V**

_Shit! Slave traders, what should I do…_

"Well, you're pretty, you should sell for a high price" the stupid leader talked about me like I was some kind of ruby or something, I started squirming and I tried to speak.

"Oh, is it uncomfortable? I could tell him to let go of you"

I nodded, I really wanted the stupid guy to let go of me, his grip was so tight, It hurt.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, you might scream and your companions might notice"

Wow, he just read my plan, right of my mind, shoot, now what am I supposed to do…

At that moment I heard a very familiar voice

"Luka! Luka! Are you here?"

I recognized that voice, It's Gakupo! I started squirming, trying my best to make some noise

"Boss, we have to go, Her companions are looking for her"

"Ah, okay" he turned back to me and apologized "I'm sorry, but we have to make sure you don't try to escape"

Just then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck, I couldn't open my eyes anymore.

_Gakupo, Kaito, help me…_

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

"Hey, Gakupo, I'm back" I saw Kaito coming back holding some wood.

"Ah, Kaito, have you seen Luka?"

"No, I haven't, why? Where'd she go?"

"Well, she asked me if I could give her anything to do, and I told her to fill the bottle with water in the nearby stream, but she hasn't come back yet, so I thought you were with her" I carefully explained

"When'd she leave?"

"A minute or two after you left, I think we should check"

"Yeah, let's go"

Me and Kaito went to where the sound of the stream was coming from

"Luka! Luka! Are you here?"

I pushed a bush away and saw a black figure taking an unconscious Luka with him, He saw me and ran away.

"Wait!"

Me and Kaito started running after him, hoping to find him, but he outran us and he was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! Was he a bandit?"I asked with confusion

"Bandits only steal, he was a slave trader"

"He's gonna sell her to a noble… we have to do something" what are we supposed to do, she was taken and was to be sold to a noble

"We can't do anything right now, we have to find a nearby town, ask if they know anything"

"Fine, but we travel first thing in the morning"

We went back to our resting area, but I wasn't able to sleep, why can't I sleep?

I was worried about her, why? Why do I care for her? Do I like her? No way, it can't be, it's because she helped me, that must be it…. Right?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Date: April 19, 2013, friday

I am soooooo sorry! I will be updating next week instead of tomorrow, gomenasai!

Reasons:

1.) Last week, me and my family went on a vacation.

2.) This week, I went with my mom to some of her meetings;

3.) and then there was the 3-day sale at the mall, and you know, we had to buy things for school.

4.) Finally, I've had writer's block for the past days and I wasn't able to come up with anything.

I really hope you can forgive me. GOMENASAI! Don't hate me! I will try my hardest to make the next chapter nice, so please look forward to it.


	8. Rei Kagene

**Luka's P.O.V**

Everything was black, my neck hurt and my eyes droopy. Thing is, I could still hear (duh)

"Hey boss, who do we sell the pinkette to?" I heard some man say pinkette, must be me.

"That rich bastard asking for a female servant, he was just an old perv looking for some toy, we'll get a nice pay for that pinkette" I know that voice! That stupid slave trader leader! Wait, did I hear him saying something about selling ME?!

_Clink_

Oh shoot! They're coming in (She's in a cell, duh!)

"Oi, pinkie, wake up" the leader slapped my cheek softly, My eyelids slowly opened, seeing a black haired man in his early 20's.

"Who are you?" I ask coldly while glaring daggers at him

"Oh, you forgot me already, I'm the Le-"

"No, not that, who are you, and I mean your name, and where the heck am I?!", Still maintaining my icy voice and glare.

"Oh, don't be so mean, but my name would be Rei Kagene, the one and only, ever magnificent slave trader leader" Rei presented himself by bowing like a butler having the voice of an M.C (Master of Ceremonies) "And you are at the S.T.B (Slave Trader's Base, sorry couldn't come up w/ a name!)

"Why shouldn't I be mean? You suddenly kidnap me and I even heard I was supposed to be sold!"

"Well, that's our way of living, our means of income"

"Heeeh, I couldn't care less, thing is, I'm the one being sold. would you want to be knocked out, taken to a place where you wouldn't know where you were and wake up to people telling you that you are now a slave" I said that real quick, folding my arms over my chest and looking the other way, I could hear the chains on my hands _clink_ while being slapped around in the air (the chains).

"Hmmm, I wouldn't want that to happen to me or to anyone else" he said it blankly

I slammed my hands onto the ground, causing a slap-like sound, then I shrieked "THEN LET ME GO!"

"I can't do that"

"WHAT!? I thought you said you didn't want anyone to be sold!"

"I don't, but as I said before, It's our means of living, our income"

I sat back, relaxing my back on the cool wall behind me and sighed

"But I'm surprised" Rei said that to me while I was about to close my eyes.

"Why?" I questioned while I was still closing my eyes.

"The other slaves would resist as much as they can"

"Oh yeah, I _don't_ resist" I said that sarcastically

"No, I mean, they wouldn't be as relaxed as you, you know?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never captured someone to be a slave and sold them"

I heard him sigh, "I give up" a small smile crept onto my face.

_Clink_

I opened my eyes to see Rei out of the cell and locking it.

"Oh right, I didn't get your name yet"

"Luka, Megurine Luka"

"Nice to meet you Luka, well I said that a little too late"

"Yeah"

"Boss!"

"Well, looks like someone's calling for me, bye Luka"

"_Bye Luka! I'll see you again some _other_ time!" A little boy with black hair smiled_

"_Yeah! Come back soon!" I waved my petite hands goodbye_

"Rei…" realization filled my mind

"Yeah Luka?"

"N-nothing, Bye Rei"

_Thump thump thump_ the footsteps slowly disappears

There's no way that could be Rei, Rei wouldn't do anything like slave trading, Right?


	9. Flashback: Best friend

Luka's P.O.V

[next day, early morning]

Rei would NEVER do ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING like slave trading. What happened to him? He is too kind to do that. But what if he is not the Rei Kagene I know? What if he's a different person? UGH! He was so kind back then, he wouldn't do something like this…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Luka, a friend is coming over today, they'll be here in a couple of minutes so be in your best behaviour"_

"_Hai, papa~"_

_Knock knock_

_Papa went to the door and opened it, a man and a woman came in, my dad chuckled and greeted them but that's all I listened to, hiding behind the woman's skirt was a boy with jet black hair golden-yellow eyes. The woman caught me looking and smiled_

"_Rei, come to the front and meet an old friend"_

'_Rei' nodded and went in front of his mother_

"_Hello, my name is Rei Kagene" he introduced himself to me and my father and bowed_

_I smiled and said, "Hi Rei! My name is Luka, Megurine Luka!"_

"_Rei dear, go out and play with Luka will you? I'm sure you'll be good friends"_

"_Yes mama"_

_We both went out but…_

"_So, what should we play?" I asked him_

"_I dunno, what do you like to play?" I thought for a while and came up with something_

"_What about hide and seek?"_

"_Sure"_

_We played a lot of various games, from hopscotch to truth and dare, at the end we told each other about ourselves._

"_So Luka, where's your mom?"_

_When I heard that question I pointed up to the sky, "Mama's up there watching over us!" I grinned widely while Rei just looked confused_

"_Hey Rei, what happened? Hello?"_

"_Nothing, just thought you'd be sad and all, since she's up there" I just stared at him for a while before responding_

"_I'm not sad 'cuz mama wants me to smile! And I have two cute siblings, so why should I cry?" I grinned even wider_

_His confused face turned into a grin similar of mine, "Yeah!"_

"_So we're friends now right?" I asked_

"_No we aren't"_

"_What!? Why!?" I asked VERY shocked_

"_Cuz we're best friends right?"_

_I grinned again, "Un!" I said nodding my head _

"_Promise?" he stuck his pinky _

"_Pinky promise!" I stuck out my pinky and wrapped it around his, just then…_

"_Rei! We need to go home now!" his mother called for him, Rei jumped up and held out his hand to help me stand up. I took it and stood up too he then ran to his mother and turned_

"_Bye Luka! I'll see you again some other time!"_

"_Yeah! Come back soon!" I waved my petite hands goodbye, they got into a carriage and slowly I saw nothing but a silhouette_

**FLASHBACK END**

_Clink_

I turned to look at the cell door to see Rei opening the cell and coming in

"Yo" he said raising a hand to wave

"Hi Rei"

"So, watcha' doin?"

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely doing something" I said sarcastically making a sweeping motion

"Hahaha, I mean were you thinking 'bout something?" I was going to ask him if he was the Rei I knew , but hesitated, and I did it anyway

"Are you the Rei Kagene I know? Do you remember me? I'm Luka"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So, should Rei say,**

"**Yes I am the Rei kagene you know, I'm glad you remember Luka"**

**Or**

"**No, it seems like you've mistakened me for someone else"**

**Please pick! Deadline next weekend**


End file.
